


brand new key

by rostovslover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Rollerblades & Rollerskates, astronomy tower date, its soft, titled after a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostovslover/pseuds/rostovslover
Summary: you roller skate, cedric does not, but he’s willing to learn if it means being around you.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Reader, Cedric Diggory/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	brand new key

Growing up in the muggle world had been glorious so, naturally, the thrust into Wizard life at the mere age of eleven was a massive change. There was no bright plastic playground at Hogwarts, your class pet definitely wasn’t a rat anymore, and you had to resign from the bowling league. It was truly harrowing, leaving everything you knew behind to pursue a life in a whole different world. And while, yes, every aspect of your social life was flipped on its head, one thing remained - roller derby.

It was tradition, everyone did roller derby. You had grown up in a roller derby rink and spent several significant developmental years watching matches. It was an intense game, high contact, full speed, and on wheels. Few people could say they played such an intense sport while on wheels. It required lots of stability and focus, to keep upright and block opponents from getting past you.

Your league played in the summer, convenient for your school schedule. This considered, with how light you needed to be on your feet practice was required. Lots of practice. There was also no rule that prohibited the use of roller skates on campus, not after classes when you got to change out of your uniform. And you were good, very good, plus all the years bruting through the pack - the group of girls that tried to block you from taking the lead - lent to how well you could navigate the halls in your skates.

It had been a mission to scout good practice spots. Most of the floors in the castle were made of old, weathered stone tiles, and you needed it to be more akin to the sleek derby track. It was a trial to find the spot, falling flat on your face several times, until you found the hall that ran in front of the kitchen. It was smoother, only being used to get to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room and perfect to practice.

At some point it became habitual, darting through the passage so very frequently that the paintings began to expect you. You had also picked up on the little nuances of the Hufflepuff dorm. You knew how to get into the kitchen and which barrel to tap to open the common room. It hadn’t been granted to you yet what to tap though so you hadn’t tried it. You had also made friends with quite a few new people.

Saturdays were the best for practice, particularly when there was a Hogsmead trip. You could be alone, uninterrupted with only your skates. That was up until a particularly icy weekend, one you were grateful to stay in for. Usually, everyone who could go on the trips went, the rest dispersing into the nooks and crannies of the castle. So when you slipped on your skates in the hall you hadn’t expected anyone else to be around. And you definitely didn’t expect anyone to leave the common room while you were skating.

Panic sparked up in your chest as you saw him, facing the opposite direction, completely unaware of you coming up behind him. So, to avoid him to the best of your ability, you shifted your weight away from him, serving to the side. You leaned into the toe breaks of your rollerskates, grappling at the wall to slow down. You halted, abruptly, feet swaying under you for a moment.

The boy’s attention had been drawn from whatever he was looking at to you, “Are you alright?”

You nodded, giving him a thumbs up, still finding your breath, “Quite well, yes. Are you? I was worried I’d run into you,”

“Oh, I’m just fine,” He made his way to you, “Are you sure you’re alright, you seem quite winded.”

“Yes, yes. Just scared me, I think I saw your life flash before my eyes. And how would I ever live that down, running over-” Looking up you registered who he was, “you. Hufflepuff wouldn’t let me live down maiming their dear captain. I’d never be able to skate here again and it’s, arguably, the best spot in the whole castle.”

He laughed softly, “Well I’m quite glad you didn’t maim me. Would you like help sitting down?”

You nodded sheepishly, cheeks rouging as he grabbed your bicep, helping ease you onto the ground, “Thank you,” You said quietly.

“Of course,” He smiled settling next to you. You began to unlace your skates, slipping them off. He spoke back up after a moment, “Is it alright if I ask why you didn’t go to Hogsmead?”

“I never, really. Every summer I do roller derby-” You gestured to one of your skates, “and I like practising. It’s easier when no one else is here, the little ones always sneak off. Why aren’t you?”

He shrugged, “Too cold,”

“That’s fair,” You nodded, “So what exactly do you do when on the weekends?”

“It was quidditch but now it’s so cold. I take it your hobby of choice is skating?”

“Oh definitely, it’s all I do really.”

Cedric was quiet for a moment, “Would you teach me?”

“How to skate?”

He grew a bit flustered, “You don’t have to, of course, but if you’re willing I’d love to learn. I’d like to say I’ve got good balance. I can get a pair of roller skates during the Holidays, even.”

“You really want to learn?” You were just as flustered, “I can definitely show you how! Although, I don’t know how good of a teacher I’ll be.”

Hr grinned, patting your arm, “I reckon you’ll be wonderful!”

And so it was set. You spent the better part of your Holidays in anticipation, giddy for your skating lessons. A week before returning to school you received an owl from Cedric asking whether to get skates or blades and what kind. In said letter, he had also enclosed how excited he was, thrilled to pick up a new hobby. You communicated via owl until you returned to Hogwarts, opting to spend most of your free time together.

The lessons took place in the same spot you always practiced, the hall by the kitchens. It was nice to have a companion for once and Cedric also enjoyed the newfound friendship. He did not seem to enjoy skating as much, at first. He had begun shaky, staggering forwards when you beckoned and it took a few tries before he could finally skate a line towards you without falling. Over time he began to pick up on the maneuvers and little tricks, like how to stop himself from falling. By the end of the first week, he could skate at a conversational pace and you had begun to skate around the school together. It was much more fun than walking and being gawked at by other students was all a part of the thrill.

It had been Cedric who had suggested your first non-skating related venture. He had asked you to meet him in the astronomy tower at dusk. You waited until the sun set before sneaking out of your common room and making your way upstairs.

“You came!” Cedric called, waving at you from the blanket he had laid out.

“Well of course!” You made your way to him, “I couldn’t leave my favourite student.”

He slipped his arm around your shoulder as you settled next to him, “Your favourite?”

“Definitely my favourite,”


End file.
